The Betrayal of Ubaste Al-Thorn - A Sith Warrior story
by Marletta
Summary: This is the story of Capt. Quinn's betrayal of my Sith warrior, Ubaste Al-Thorn. In the game, there is no option to kill Quinn. It does a poor job of managing this scenario, so I wrote my own version of what could happen.


Writers note: This is a story of what happens between Quinn and my main character in SWTOR, Ubaste. Ergairn is a sniper, (a fellow guild mate in game) whom Ubaste started an affair with shortly after Quinn's betrayal. Please note that some dialogue was taken from the actual game.

Scene: Ship airlock. Droid parts scattered all over the floor.

Malavai Quinn lays on the floor, barely conscious after being force choked and thrown against the wall by his wife, Ubaste.

Ubaste walks up and rolls him over with her foot looking down at him with disdain and sadness.

Seeing that he is awake and can hear her, she leans in closely, whispering. "I love…loved you Quinn, how could you choose that poor excuse of a man, Baras over your own wife?"

She steps back watching Quinn as he struggles to get up on his feet.

"My lord, I'm… this is unexpected. Darth Baras would never forgive such a failure."

Ubaste angrily shouts, "I will not nor EVER be like Darth Baras." Quinn blinks, shaken.

Ubaste looks at him, her love for him diminishing, and with a calm voice says, "I will keep you alive and we will see if you can earn my trust again."

They both walk toward the airlock. Quinn stops her by touching her shoulder. She quickly grabs his wrist… "You don't have that privilege anymore." Quinn nods, swallowing loudly. "Yes, my lord."

"What did you want, Captain?"

"My lord, do you plan on telling the others what happened?"

Ubaste looks at Quinn, her face unreadable. "No, it would undermine your ability to lead. Despite your stupidity in this matter, you are a brilliant tactician and strategist. " She stares hard at Quinn. "Though if the thought ever crosses your mind to betray me again, I will put you through such slow torture that you will wish your ancestors were never born. And, I will have the entire crew there to watch as witness."

She walks away, the threat hanging in the air. Quinn follows her, trailing a respectable distance behind.

The crew noticed that Quinn was moved out of their, now her, quarters but no one dared asked why or what happened.

Weeks passed by with barely a word spoken between them; only discussing what was necessary to run the ship and ops.

Ubaste spent the time she would normally spend with Quinn in the training room, sometimes training for hours and to near exhaustion. One of these late nights, Ubaste injures herself, crying out. Quinn, being the only one awake, comes to her aid.

"My lord!" Quinn runs to her side, a look of genuine concern on his face. With some hesitation he touches her, Ubaste nodding her consent, and helps her to the med bay.

Quinn hasn't seen her out of her Sith robes in weeks. Seeing her form in short leggings and training halter, he is reminded of her naked body, their lovemaking and the love he has lost.

He quickly and deftly works on her leg, trying not to cause any more pain. Ubaste lies still, breathing slowly, and watching Quinn closely.

Quinn's eyes meet hers. He stops what he is doing and moves toward the head of the bed to face her.

"Ubaste," he stops, correcting himself. "My lord," he breathes, taking one of her hands in his. "Please you must forgive me, my lord; I do truly love you and am your loyal servant always. I...I cannot bear this silence between us; I cannot bear to be… without you." Tears form in his eyes.

Ubaste looks sad but is not swayed. "Malavai, I sense what you say is true but I cannot be with you. Not now, probably not ever." She hesitates, "It's too late. I…, "she looks away from him somewhat ashamed. "I have found someone else."

She hears Quinn take a deep breath, "Ergairn."

"Yes, Ergairn," Ubaste says quietly. "I have filed the necessary forms for our divorce."

"Do you love him?" Quinn queries back just as quietly.

"I do, yes."

"Does he? Has he asked you to …?"

Ubaste prevents him from finishing the sentence, "No. He has not."

"Ubaste, my lord, please reconsider this… I do lo..." Ubaste puts up her hand to silence him and he obeys.

She sits up in the med bay bed and looks directly at Quinn. "I cannot forgive or forget what you have done. However, you have proven a valuable asset to the Empire and to me personally. It would not be a wise move on my part to have you transferred elsewhere."

Quinn looks pained but somewhat relieved that she has not banished him from her side. He goes back to finish tending to her injury. "If he ever hurts you…"

Ubaste smiles at Quinn for the first time in months, "I know. I will tell him so."

"Please see that you do, my lord."


End file.
